


[ Art ] Beyond All Reason

by Kamishawe



Series: B.A.R [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Manga & Anime, Other - Freeform, digital
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe





	1. Harry / Skull and Oodako

 

###### Notes

Yes, it's Radcliffe. I was curious to see how he'd look. 

Oodako is so adorable!

_EDIT: 5/31/2018:_ I took everyones advice and I think I got it... white face (very tricky), multi-purple hair, and slight colored eyebrows! Enjoy!!


	2. The Stuntman

 

~~~~~~~~

 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

 

###### Notes

Is anyone even old enough to remember what art style this is? I'll give a cookie to any one that guesses right! ^_~

6/23/2018: You're in the ballpark if you guessed _Typographic Art_ , but it does have a name. Maybe, it's just one of those things that got left in the past, like the typewriter. Just like the history of emoji's didn't start on a cell phone. :P

6/24/2018: I think I'll keep the secret and give everyone a little bit of mystery.

 


End file.
